


Моя любовь на 19-том этаже

by Djei_Dark



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic, Universe Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: У них у обоих сложная жизнь в Харране. Один глава Башни, другой бегает по всему городу, всем надо выпустить пар-дракой,сексом,выпивкой..
Relationships: Kyle Crane/Harris Brecken
Kudos: 8





	Моя любовь на 19-том этаже

**Author's Note:**

> Моя любовь на пятом этаже, почти где луна,  
> Моя любовь конечно спит уже - спокойного сна. ;D

«Необычно видеть Крейна в таком виде», — Брекен усмехнулся и открыл дверь на балкон. Крейн прибежал уже под утро, весь уставший, израненный, запрыгнул на первый этаж и там сразу же потерял сознание. И угораздило же его появиться именно тогда, когда все койки в больничном крыле и в зоне отдыха были заняты. Брекен, практически не раздумывая, распорядился положить его в свою комнату. 31-му оперативно обработали раны — благо их можно было считать обычными царапинами по сравнению с тем, что обычно получали бегуны. Этот молодой мужчина бегал между Старым городом и трущобами, и в последнее время его не было особо видно — либо он просто шатался по городу, либо спал в углу Башни.  
Брекен улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как солнце лениво входило в зенит. Сегодня был относительно спокойный день — одна повседневная рутина, ничего из ряда вон выходящего пока не произошло. Глава Башни принимал у себя, и все, кто приходил, видели, что Крейн лежал на диване и преспокойно посапывал, иногда переворачиваясь на другой бок.  
Он очнулся только тогда, когда солнце уже начало клониться к горизонту. 31-й застонал и сел, но, схватившись за голову, чуть не рухнул назад. Брекен вовремя его подхватил.  
— Тише, тише, герой, — глава Башни осторожно похлопал его по плечу. — Не дергайся, ты в безопасности.  
— Доброе утро, — Крейн кивнул.  
— Скорее уж добрый вечер, — мужчина кивнул неумолимо катившееся к горизонту солнце.  
Они пожали друг другу руку, и Брекен сразу отправил бегуна в медпункт на осмотр, а потом тот вернулся, и мужчины немного поговорили о делах насущных, о зомби и прочем. Они оба даже не поняли, как все это началось. Слово за слово, и вот они уже стояли друг напротив друга.  
Первый удар нанес Брекен — он целился в голову, но Крейн легко уклонился и попытался ударить новоявленного оппонента в живот, но глава Башни тоже был не лыком шит. Они танцевали по всей комнате, парируя удары друг друга. Левый хук от Брекена, удар в почки от Крейна и попытка выкрутить руки главе. Но ничего не вышло — Брекен был меньше в объемах, нежели 31-й, и потому легко вырвался из захвата. Бой становился все тяжелее и тяжелее, удары — жестче, сказывалась постоянная потеря сил, да и раны давали о себе знать. Апперкот от Крейна, подножка от Брекена. И вот бегун уже начал падать, но вовремя спохватился, сделал подножку сопернику, тут же заломил ему руки над головой и навис над ним.  
Им обоим нужно было выплеснуть стресс. Но зомби и солдаты Раиса не помогали — первые ничего не чувствовали, а вторые были настолько грязными ублюдками, что сами так и напрашивались. А тут — живой противник, который ответит, друг, который поддержит, человек, который выдержит. Пот капал с Крейна на пол и на лицо Брекена. Они неотрывно смотрели друг на друга. Крейн все еще крепко держал руки, даже не смотря на то, что еще полчаса назад валялся без сознания. Брекен хрипло рассмеялся, вытирая пот плечом. 31-й тоже улыбнулся и хмыкнул, слегка наклонив голову.  
— Ох, как мне этого не хватало, — глава посмотрел чуть выше головы Крейна. — Выпустить пар в драке с другом — самое оно. Так ведь?  
— Не то слово! Достали эти чертовы зомби! — Крейн рассмеялся.  
— Может, ты меня все-таки отпустишь? — Брекен кивнул в сторону своих рук. — Неудобно как-то, знаешь ли.  
— О, виноват, — паркурщик отпустил руки главы Башни, где он получал так нужную ему поддержку. — Сильно?  
— Сойдет, — хмыкнул мужчина, потирая запястья.  
Крейн покачнулся, но Брекен придержал его за торс, чтобы тот не упал. Бегун опустил голову и закрыл глаза, пытаясь хоть как-то вернуть себе нормальную ориентацию в пространстве.  
— Зря мы это начали, — глава нахмурился. — Иди отдохни лучше.  
— Нет, нормально все, — Крейн глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. — Сейчас оклемаюсь.  
И он упал на друга. Брекен закряхтел от неожиданного груза. Крейн попытался встать, но руки предательски сгибались, и он снова падал, поэтому он только устало кивнул и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на мужчине. Брекен взял его лицо в свои руки и вгляделся в него.  
— Ну? — Брекен улыбнулся и показал два пальца перед носом паркурщика. — Сколько видишь пальцев?  
— Два…  
Крейн закрыл глаза и ненадолго прижался губами к губам главы. Оба мужчины удивились. Крейн тут же захотел подняться, но Брекен остановил его. Тогда 31-му ничего не осталось, кроме как закусить губу и не поднимать взгляда. Брекен же улыбался и, вздохнув, слегка приподнялся и, повернув голову друга обратно к себе, поцеловал. Поцелуй был неловким, каким-то прощупывающим. Глава Башни зарылся пальцами в жесткие волосы, а бегун прижал его к полу. Они оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша, их глаза быстро метались из стороны в сторону.  
Крейн вытер пот со лба снятой футболкой и бросил ее куда-то на диван.

***

Брекен зарычал, когда Крейн укусил его за ухо, но ничего не сказал, только крепче вцепился в диван, который, казалось, вот-вот развалится от сильных толчков. Он старался вести себя тише, но Крейну точно голову снесло, и он как будто специально пытался доставить своему партнеру такое удовольствие, чтобы все жители Башни услышали. Вдруг 31-й прижался животом к спине главы и тяжело задышал в его ухо.  
— Все хорошо?  
Брекен тоже был на взводе. Голова кружилась, руки и ноги стремились согнуться, пот заливал глаза, и хотелось сказать «хватит!», но он мог только тихо стонать и двигаться навстречу Крейну.  
Паркурщик слегка покачал головой и поцеловал Брекена в шею.  
— Голова немного кружится, а в остальном все нормально, — Крейн вновь прикусил кожу на шее партнера. — Даже замечательно.  
Было жарко и мокро, пальцы Крейна то и дело соскальзывали с бедер Брекена, оставляя красные полосы на коже. В конце концов, он не выдержал и, резко выйдя, перевернул любовника, усадил на спинку дивана и, глубоко поцеловав и закинув ногу к себе на плечо, вошел. Глава в стоне укусил Крейна за язык, и тот в отместку начал резко входить и выходить, заставляя потеть с удвоенной силой и сжимать то, за что ему приходилось держаться. Он до крови закусывал губы, стараясь держать себя в руках, а потом закрыл глаза, но его тут же поцеловали, заставляя вернуться в реальность и почувствовать все до последней капли. Но когда Брекен уже был готов сорваться на крик, Крейн резко вышел из него, удобнее обхватил партнера и, взяв оба члена в руки, начал дрочить. Глава паркуристов вздрогнул, крепко схватился за плечи 31-го, царапая до крови, и уткнулся лицом в плечо, стараясь не соскользнуть вниз.  
Крейн взял Брекена свободной рукой за подбородок и, мягко подняв его лицо, заглянул в глаза и поцеловал, заставляя его громко застонать в губы и кончить.  
Они смотрели на почти заходящее солнце и разговаривали. Брекен рассказал, что произошло в Трущобах, пока не было Крейна. А тот поведал, чем Трущобы отличались от Старого Города и какие зомби там водились.  
— Кстати, где моя сумка? — спросил 31-й, отвлекаясь от красного зарева.  
— У кладовщика на первом этаже, — Брекен вопросительно поднял бровь. — А что?  
— Там то, что поможет Башне, — Крейн подмигнул мужчине и направился к выходу из квартиры.  
— А я думал, ты там только оружие носишь, — хмыкнул Брекен и вернулся к своим обычным обязанностям главы Башни.


End file.
